Obsession
by AiFlora
Summary: PAUSED "The shadows surrounding him felt alive with the soft, rumbling purr of his name. His head snapped from one corner to another, desperately searching for the source of the sweeping velvet voice. The air was alive with chakra, tingling his senses and obscuring the source." [SasuNaru] (Dominant Sasuke); rated M for lemons and language. Warnings: Yaoi, Dubious Consent.
1. Obsession

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't_ ow _n these characters, nor do I make money off them. No SasuNaru pimping done here!_

 ** _Story Description:_**

 _This story could best be described as porn with a lot of emotional plot. It takes Naruto's and Sasuke's extreme connection and adds the hormones boys their age would be feeling, as well as the self awareness they seem to be missing in the series._

 _It starts off mostly one sided, but only because Naruto can be really dense xp_

* * *

 **Obsession**

* * *

"Na-ru-to."

The shadows surrounding him felt alive with the soft, rumbling purr of his name. His head snapped from one corner to another, desperately searching for the source of the sweeping velvet voice. The air was alive with chakra, tingling his senses and obscuring the source.

"Na-ru-to." The voice called from the shadows again, this time louder, with a tone of urgency that seemed to be beckoning him to come. But to where?

"Sasuke?" Blue eyes widened as he recognized the familiar voice underneath the garnish of the malevolent purr stroking his name. His grip on his kunai tightened as he strained to control the burning chakra coiling inside him.

"Sasuke! Stop hiding! Come out and face me you coward!" His bellow of challenge grew increasingly loud in an attempt to eclipse his growing level of emotional distress.

An all knowing laugh reverberated across the house, swallowing the tense blond in its preeminent tenor.

The swift breeze against his neck was his only warning before cold hands had relinquished his weapon and warm breath had replaced the moved air with its own commanding atmosphere. The lean body shadowing his own was close enough that Naruto could feel its heat seeping through the thin layer of air separating them to penetrate the muscles of his back.

"I see you still haven't learned any manners Naruto. Is that how you greet an old friend?" The breath of the missing nin's words raised the thin blond hairs of his neck, and his body shivered at the shocking difference of the cold tone from the warm body practically embracing his from behind. The intended irony of the words was not lost on either of the men, but Naruto's retort was preemptively silenced by the gentle caress of lips on the soft, vulnerable flesh of his neck.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Naruto." The Uchiha growled, answering the unspoken question with his tone and tightening of hands.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, not wanting to acknowledge the silent communication.

"The same reasons you want me here."

The tension that had been holding Naruto in place snapped with his responding surge of anger. He spun out from the almost-embrace to better direct his resentment at its source. Sasuke let him, simultaneously releasing the blonde's right hand as it broke free to jab fingers demandingly in his face, while lightening his hold on the left to be overlooked.

"Damn you Sasuke! Stop being evasive! I've been chasing you for years trying to bring you back home, and now you come waltzing in like you own the damn place!" He fumed, speaking on impulse to express his years of pent up anger towards his lost comrade. His outburst was followed by the short silence of his unspoken thought 'like you own me,' but it glittered in his eyes and stung just as loudly as his words. His fists balled as his temper enflamed. "You better start talking before I beat the answers out of your pompous ass! Do you even know the grief you've cau—"

"Do _you_ even realize the grief you've caused _me_?" His outburst was meant more as a correction than a question, but it did its job in capturing the muted attention of the seething blond in his grasp. "You have no idea the affect you have on me! All I want in life is to avenge and revive my clan and you won't stop getting in my way!"

"I'll never stop chasing you! You belong here in the leaf! We're your home!"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrist tightened as his arm extended down towards his side, dragged their bodies together so that their faces were inches apart. The rest of his outburst was delivered in an enraged hiss.

"I could care less about you wasting your time on your pathetic searching. I need you to shut the fuck up, let me go, and get. Out. Of. My. Head!" His last syllable was punctuated by a rough shove on the chest, forcing them apart again.

"If you don't want me talking to you then what are you doing here?" He put on an indifferent attitude, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and looking away from the man before him. It was meant as a layer of protection, but it only served to point out a clear point of weakness to the all-seeing man before him.

Although Naruto had intended to invoke a response from the normally stoic Uchiha, he wasn't prepared to be pinned against wall with Sasuke's mouth at his ear.

"We both know that's not what I mean."

His knees, which had earlier sought out strength in the support of the wall, were now wavering despite no longer having to support his weight at all. Despite his body's rebelling admittance, his eyes still clenched tight in their wish to conceal the truths they'd always reveal.

The pause before his response was potently long as they shared awareness of how their bodies felt pressed flush together. Their skin tingled with more than the just the chakra flowing out of the two emotional teens, and Sasuke savored every moment.

"W-what do you mean? Be direct damn it!"

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you," Sasuke sneered with a smirk and glittering eyes that would have shared his intentions had Naruto been looking.

"Na." He slipped his leg between the pair trapped against the wall, and moved their bodies into position.

"ru." Blue eyes snapped open in realization.

"to." His hips pressed forward, drawing out a moan from the trapped man in their subtle, undulating movement.

Naruto's entire face scrunched in concentration, as his eyes and jaw clenched shut in an attempt to fight off the response of his treacherous body. Pale lips once again found a spot on his exposed neck, ghosting softly in rhythm with the raven's sinful hips for a moment before releasing their hold to perform their other duty of forming sound.

"I'm here to satisfy my obsession." Sasuke continued in a hushed, husky tone that matched the smoothness of his still carefully moving hips. "I can't _think_ with you crowding my thoughts. You haunt the small moments of peace I have. You consume my emotions like a plague specifically designed to torment and control my every step. I find myself acting without realization, as though simply thinking of you possesses my movements."

Sasuke finally pulled back to fully take in Naruto's reaction. Expansive blue eyes, racing to process the enormity of the confession, met unwavering red eyes, spinning with the intensity of his decision.

"You've been preying on my mind for too long, and now it's your turn to be the prey."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** : _

_So I've decided that this will be a chapter story based on the song 'Adrenalize' by 'In This Moment.'_

 _What do you all think? More reviews = more chapters ^_^_


	2. Addiction

_Thank you for all the encouragement!_

 _The rest of this story will be based on my perception of the song 'Adrenalize' by the band 'In This Moment'. How long it ends up being will probably be determined by your response to it, because that's what inspires me to write more :)_

* * *

 **Addiction**

* * *

The kiss was deceptively soft.

In fact, everything about the Uchiha pressed against his captive was misleading in its seemingly relaxed demeanor. His hands only lightly touched the pair beneath them, as if they were casually reminding them to stay up. The muscles of his body were just as relaxed, giving an impression of ease to his slightly hunched posture.

However, the blonde haired, blue eyed captive could feel the threat swirling in the air around them, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. The demanding aura emanated from the subtleties of every single meticulous action, and the unsaid message was heard loud and clear: Naruto was not allowed to move, and Sasuke would get his way.

The lips on Naruto's were slow, but they were deliberate. Although the pink tongue tracing the seam of his lips didn't force its way in, the gentle insistence of its movements made it clear that it was not asking permission.

The furious, consciously contained passion that danced in Sasuke's eyes was the only truth amidst his calm and relaxed face. A flash of recognition passed across Naruto's face in response. He's seen that look before. He'd seen a similar one on several of his enemies in the past. Always the ones who had some weird obsession that they thought was about to be sated. Only, Sasuke's look seemed to be slightly more sane.

He absently wondered what it would take to push Sasuke to that edge. The foes he had faced had always gotten to that point of insanity after he'd verbally rejected their ability to obtain what they thought they deserved. Would Sasuke lose control too if he rejected what the fiery teen claimed they both wanted?

Did he even want to refuse Sasuke?

He felt Sasuke's erection press more insistently against his own, pulling a subdued moan from his core. Naruto's lips parted slightly to let the sound out, and the skilled tongue swiftly moved in to chart its new territory, leisurely meeting and mingling with Naruto's own awaiting tongue.

No, this felt too good. Naruto moaned again into his best friend's mouth. His lids grew heavy with emotion, and he stopped resisting, handing his body over to instincts and pleasure.

Sasuke smirked at the victory his gentle coercion had won him. Naruto's eyes had drifted closed, but not before his sharingan was able to capture and memorize the beautiful look of submission they were drowning in.

The blonde wasn't his yet though. He could tell that there were still thoughts holding him back from completely letting go. Sasuke didn't just want sex, he wanted liberation, and, for that, he'd need his beautiful obsession to break.

"Sas-ke" Naruto murmured when his mouth was finally released for breath.

"Tell me Naruto." Sasuke purred. "What do you want?" He busied himself with slowly removing the dazed blonde's clothes as he waited for an answer. Naruto's hands dropped limply to his sides when released, and he only vaguely identified the sound of a zipper, accompanied by the soft friction of his jacket gliding off his arms.

"What…I want?" Naruto sincerely hadn't been expecting that question. Why did Sasuke even want to know? Didn't he just say he was here to get his sexual desires out of his system?

'Who ever cares about what I want anyway?' Naruto's face scrunched into a scowl with the thought, only to be de-railed from the growing frustration when his consciousness finally caught up from the its lust-induced lag to realize exactly what he wanted.

He wanted more.

His face shifted slightly, now scrunched simply in concentration. What was it that he wanted more of, and why? Did he just want more pleasure? He could get that from people who were willingly in his village. People who'd be willing to love him back.

'But they'd never know me like he does.' His subconscious supplied, slapping him with the sincere truth.

"Tell me Naruto." The breath of those words hit an exposed nipple before taking it into the mouth responsible. The blonde let out a startled noise, his hands flying automatically to grip the raven hair in front of him.

"More." He choked his answer out after his other nipple was pinched and twisted painfully to emphasize that the dark haired man was still waiting for a response.

"Not until you answer my question." The response came with more abuse to his hardened nipple.

"Gah! That is my answer you jerk! Stop pinching me!" Naruto flailed fruitlessly, his torso held firmly to the wall by a strong hand on his hip.

"So, you just want more." Sasuke asked incredulously. He stood back to his full height, sliding his clothed chest against the blonde's as he moved. Calmly, the darker teen removed all contact with the hot body he'd pinned, placing his arms on either side of Naruto's wide shoulders. Then he waited, simply staring at the slower shinobi until realization struck that he wasn't going to continue.

"Ugh! What do you want from me Sasuke?" Scowling lips screamed in frustration.

"More." The raven replied in sultry tone. There was an isolated quality to the sound that hinted at his amusement in managing to convey his displeasure of Naruto's response so concisely into one syllable.

Naruto agreed that, yes, 'more' was an incredibly frustrating answer. However, now his body was physically begging for the man before him to return to it, and it didn't want to wait to find a better answer for that to happen. His hands wove their way back into dark locks, desperate to pull their source towards his arching chest. Sasuke held firm to his position, denying the other's lust-filled attempt to ignite a heated kiss.

'Fuck! What do I want?!' Naruto screamed in his own head, a disgruntled mewl of displeasure sounding for the outside world to hear. All he's ever wanted from his bastard of a friend was to be acknowledged.

Is that what he still wanted? Was giving into Sasuke's desires simply his mind's fucked up way of feeling acknowledged and wanted? Or maybe, he wouldn't feel satisfied with this encounter unless he felt acknowledged and wanted. Is that what he meant by more?

'Damn, I really would be fucked if that's the case.' He thought, rationalizing that there's no way the stuck up prick assaulting him would acknowledge him, let alone want him as anything more than a sexual release meant to be dumped afterward.

Naruto bit his lip in a vain attempt to bite back the tears now freely flowing from his clenched eyes.

"Damn you." He whispered. "Damn you Sasuke!" He repeated, this time in an emotion filled yell. "Will we ever be good enough for you?! You honestly can't believe that this stupid revenge is what will bring you happiness! Orochimaru only wants to use you! And, unlike you, I'm not ok with that!"

"It's a good thing I don't care," was Sasuke's cold and immediate response. "I don't expect you to ever be able to understand me."

The tears stopped, and familiar tension filled the room. Sasuke could sense the demonic chakra beginning to coil inside the blond, but he held firm to his position.

"I'm not ok—" Naruto repeated, this time in a calm, but determined voice. His eyes shot open, pinning the man before him with the look that always signaled that he meant business. "—with you using me like he's using you."

Sasuke simply stared, knowing that there was more to come.

"I'm not ok with you barging in, and using me for your fucked up need for release. I'm not ok, with your obsessive need, to always obsessively pursue your fucked up obsessions! It's like you're addicted to bringing yourself pain!" The blond was panting after his rage-filled speech. It was all the filled the long moment of silence before Sasuke finally responded.

"You love me." He realized, voicing it out loud in wonder, but as a fact all the same.

"Yes I fucking love you! Damn it Sasuke, we all love you—" Naruto's tirade was once again cut off by Sasuke's.

"Stop including them in this! Stop hiding your emotions by lying and belittling them to Sakura and Kakashi's level. Why do you really chase me?" He seethed, surprising even himself before remembering that the blonde's loud mouth always pulled such reactions from him.

Rather than giving an answer, Naruto lunged forward; at the same time, Sasuke moved in for a kiss. Teeth clanked as the teens tumbled to the floor. This kiss was far different from the last. Both men struggled for dominance, tongues and bodies wrestling for control.

Sasuke quickly found his way on top. Naruto had him in guard, but was unable to shake the skilled ninja. His jerking hips were muted in their attempts at throwing the man off with a hard bite to his chest, followed promptly by strong hands pinning his hips to the floor. Moans began to escape his lips with ease when Sasuke lined up their straining needs and roughly resumed grinding his hips into the writhing man below him.

His mouth attacked Naruto's chest and neck without mercy, not pausing until he had successfully worked the blond into a lust-filled frenzy of moans and barely distinguishable encouraging utterances. He took advantage of the blonde's lust induced haze to remove the rest of their clothing.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto begged blearily, only knowing that he desperately wanted the distant man's touch back.

He request was answered by getting flipped to his stomach, followed by the heavy press of Sasuke's body atop his. Two fingers shoved their way roughly into his mouth, and Sasuke smirked as Naruto gagged around them.

"Suck." He ordered.

Naruto's anger flared, but was put out instantly by the combined sensation of Sasuke's length sliding past his opening, and Sasuke's mouth licking, sucking and biting at his ear. His body relaxing was accompanied by a soft moan around the fingers still in his mouth.

"Suck." Sasuke repeated, softer this time. His command tickled the assaulted ear, sending a shiver through Naruto's tan, lithe body. This time he obeyed, exploring all the different ways his mouth could welcome the digits.

"Mnnn, yes Naruto, just like that. Damn you're good with your mouth." Sasuke purred, removing his fingers with a pop from a now pouting mouth. He shifted for them to both lay more on their sides, carful to enclosed Naruto between his supporting forearm and chest, while maintaining his position slightly above the man.

Naruto's body warmed considerably with the praise, relaxing into the new position, only to release a shocked sound at being roughly penetrated. His entire body tensed and recoiled against the foreign sensation. The lust in his mind cleared away enough for him to recognize that Sasuke had inserted his now slickened finger into his ass.

"Ssshhhh, relax Naruto. I promise it will feel good if you relax and open up." Not waiting for Naruto to open up on his own, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's upper leg and relieved it from its clenching response by pulling it to the man's chest. He handed the leg over to his waiting hand on the floor, securing him tightly at the knee. He inserted both slickened digits, thrusting in and out at different angles until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, throwing his head back and bucking into the intruding fingers in pleasure. "Fuck, what was that? Touch me there again!"

Sasuke chucked at the obvious perspective shift, but heeded his now willing captive's request with more force.

"Ah, I'm—ah! Sasuke! I'm going to cum!" It now took a significant amount of Sasuke's strength to both contain the tossing man in his arms and keep pleasuring him. He couldn't risk using his chakra and getting discovered, so he instead shifted back to pinning the writhing blond into the ground.

With a loud cry, Naruto released himself onto his floor and stomach. Before the stars in his eyes could even fade, the room was spinning. When it stopped, he found his back on his bed and a hard dick in his direct line of site.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair, pulling him up to crunched position and pressing his leaking member to the man's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded again, and, this time, Naruto knew where this was going.

He tossed to get free of the grasp, but found that his arms were pinned to his sides by Sasuke's legs. However, he was surprised to find that Sasuke didn't force himself into his mouth. He held himself firmly against the blonde's mouth, staring intently downward at him. Blue eyes finally lifted up to meet black, and widened at the emotions being so freely displayed from the usually stoic Uchiha.

He looked, freer, lighter, yet all he had done was please Naruto. Naruto wondered, if he put his all into pleasing Sasuke, could he reach a similar state of emotional release. Had this been what Sasuke really wanted? Was this what he meant by more?

Would Naruto get more praise if he did a good job?

You know what? Fuck it if he's simply being used. He could use Sasuke right back. He could enjoy this night, this connection, and he'd deal with the consequences later.

Tentatively, his tongue darted out to lick the beading drops of precum. Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust, grunting in encouragement. Naruto opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the swollen head into his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Mmmnnn, that's it Naruto. Show me what the big mouth of yours can do." Sasuke smirked at his backhanded compliment, always loving to get a rise out of the temperamental blond.

Naruto glared at the jibe, but, instead of fighting, he retaliated by suddenly taking Sasuke's entire length into his mouth and lightly biting the base. Sasuke threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning Naruto's name before wincing at the rough treatment.

"Mnn, good boy, but bite any harder and your dick is going to get worse in retaliation." The sincerity of his threat sparkled in his lust-filled eyes. A fearful look passed through blue eyes, but was quickly overcome by lust as Sasuke's grip tightened to once again take control. Naruto did his best to control his gag reflexes, moving aside to suck and lick the base each time the demanding thrusts became too intense to handle.

Sasuke quickly lost himself in the act of fucking Naruto's willing face, releasing an endless string of profanities and compliments all the way up to his building release. The dirty praises elicited equally unrestricted moans from the blonde responsible for causing them. Never in his life had he seen an Uchiha so uninhibited, and he had to admit that there was a definite high at knowing he was reason for the dismissal of the ever-present emotionless mask.

"Ok, Naruto, you have a choice." Sasuke purred, pulling out of the panting mouth below him before continuing. "Would you prefer that I release into that hot mouth of yours, onto your beautiful fucked face, or into that delicious tight heat of yours?"

"I…Had no…Idea…That you…were such a talker…Sasuke." Naruto goaded between pants.

"Mmmn, mouth it is." Sasuke responded, thrusting back in several times before shoving his length to the back of the man's throat, giving him no choice but to swallow.

Sasuke felt like a wondrous weight had been lifted from him, but he was far from done. He didn't want to just feel light, he wanted to soar, high from his drug-like addiction.

'Doesn't it feel so liberating to give in?'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Please R &R! I'm working on my writing, so I'd love any criticism or critiques you may have!_


	3. Need

**Author's Notes:**

 _Life is a little crazy right now, but I was finally able to work on this again!_

 _This time, an insight into Sasuke's feelings-yes, in this story he has those._

* * *

 **Need**

* * *

The pale glow of the moon filtered in faintly through the window, softly illuminating the objects in its path. The insipid light, which simply melded into Sasuke's features, seemed to reflect off the man beneath him in a stunning sheath of gold. Sharp canines glinted in an agape mouth. Azure eyes, clenched through the moment of ecstasy, now opened just wide enough to peer back at a pale face half veiled in black. Sharingan eyes absorbed every last detail the light exposed, gluttonous in his adrenaline fueled need for more.

Heavy panting was all that filled the air, the sound of flesh on flesh having temporarily subsided in lieu of their visual exchange. Restlessness soon replaced curiosity, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he watched Naruto begin to squirm and mewl in protest to the lack of motion.

"Sasuke. Please." He spoke breathlessly, lost to the world beyond his physical touch. His plea was reinforced with a purposeful clenching around Sasuke's swollen member, and the raven haired teen couldn't help but respond accordingly.

Firm hands gripped two well-muscled cheeks as Sasuke leaned forward to continue where he left off. Screams, moans and words of affirmation once again spilled into the room as Sasuke pounded into the willing body beneath him, taking him deeper and harder than before.

His heart clenched tightly against the bombardment of emotions the act elicited. Sasuke found himself lost to them, overwhelmed and dazed due to years of numbing himself to their presence. Luckily, one emotion laced itself between all of the unidentifiable feelings, and he latched onto it, feeding it until it flooded his system and drowned out the confusion. It wasn't an ideal emotion to have, but he could handle lust—lust is an emotion that would be gone once sated.

"Fuck." Sasuke grunted, close to the edge of his control. "Naruto, do you have any idea how good you feel?"

The blonde in question responded with a harsh cry signaling his release. Tan fingers gripped onto pale shoulders, dragging Sasuke down into a heated kiss, and subsequently dragging him right over that edge with him. Sasuke gave in to the sensation, allowing himself to finally step off the ledge of emotions that had been building up within him.

His every nerve seemed alive and buzzing with energy—that could only be described as Naruto's—flowing through his system. It felt like their very beings were merging and thrashing with every growl, grunt and forceful push of hips. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep within Naruto, releasing into the man in agonizingly gratifying spurts.

Both his sight and hearing momentarily faded, as if giving all of their energy to the sensations of the moment. All too late, Sasuke realized that he was unequivocally vulnerable, and he was torn between grasping at his last threads of control and giving in to the possibility of one true moment of peace. Without his grounded mind to stand on, he couldn't tell if he was souring through the sky, or plummeting to the ground. Maybe it was both.

Slowly, his senses returned.

Heat. He was unbearably hot; sweat slickened his body, mixing indistinguishably into the sweat and heat of the thicker chest below him. Lean arms clung to themselves around his waist. The blonde's grip on himself was strong, but his arms only rested on the encircled man's body. It was as if Naruto was scared to trap him, but even more afraid of letting him go.

Musk. The air was thick with sex, but Sasuke could hardly smell it over the earthy smell ravishing him from his position at the crook of Naruto's neck. Subconsciously, Sasuke nuzzled further into golden locks, simply pleased that he wasn't met with the smell of ramen.

Their breathing slowed, instinctually synching to each other's rhythm. Sasuke felt his mind drifting away to the easy ebb and flow of the chest below him. If it wasn't for the still wildly beating pulse, the soft breaths and still body would have made Naruto seem asleep.

"Sasuke." It sounded like a statement, but his unspoken questions hung in the air, building tension between the two. When Sasuke lifted dark eyes to lock with deep blue, no further words were exchanged. Sasuke could see the confusion clearly through the silence.

'Was this it?' They asked silently to themselves. Sasuke's heart tugged against its restraints at their shared thought, but, unlike the expressive man before him, he refused to let it show.

This was bad. Sasuke could feel his obsession growing, when it should have been satiated. It was only five minutes later, yet his mind was already wanting more. More touching. More kissing. More domination. More pleasure. More pain. More Naruto.

There was no longer just physical lust that needed to be sated; whatever had transpired transcended lust. The need currently only revealed itself as a dull ache clawing at the edges of his mind, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the need would once again consume him.

Whatever this was, he knew the want would come back again. Just like before it would grow—now fed by the memories of what had been—until he'd once again find himself sneaking back into the grasp of a bond he was supposed to have broken.

Sasuke once again found himself torn between the path he'd once tried to take, and the path he knew was truly meant for him. No, he'd made his decision, there's no turning back. Burying his emotions with new resolve, he steeled himself to once again break his most precious bond.

"Naruto, I…" He had started smoothly, but stopped, unsure of exactly what to say. What could he say? Should he just leave?

"Sasuke." Naruto interrupted his thoughts. The tone that laced his name was confident and sure, and his face, once muddled with thoughts, showed now that he had somehow found the answers he'd sought. Sasuke leveled him with a steady gaze, searching for what the other had apparently found.

'It's ok,' blue eyes said, sure and unwavering in their conviction. "I understand."

The only sign that the words had any effect was the slight release of tension from Sasuke's shoulders and face. He felt put at ease by the words, but decided that figuring out why would be for a later date. It was almost dawn, and he had a sun he needed to escape.

'Thank you, Naruto.' He thought, wrapping his free hand at the base of thick blonde locks. He pulled Naruto into a chaste kiss, neither breaking eye contact, for they both knew what would happen next. Intense eyes swirled red, and Naruto's world went dark.

He laid the man back down, and moved to his clothes. As methodically as he dressed, Sasuke re-boxed his feelings, shifting back into his hardened emotional mask to face his world.

Clothed and posed to leave, Sasuke spared a final glance back at the man lying in a forced peaceful slumber. A rare smile graced his lips for just a moment, and, as he leapt away, he didn't bother stopping the small portion of his brain from already planning his next visit.

'Why can't you just leave me to my darkness? Don't you see that I don't belong in your light?'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _No worries lovelies, this story is FAR from over 3 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Confession,' coming next week!**_

 _I always post an edited version of the previous chapter when I post a new one. Normally all that changes are grammatical aspects, but I have a feeling I'll be adding more content to this one._

 _As always, any type of review encourages me to write more! (If you think of anything you feel this chapter is lacking, I would love your input!)_


	4. Confession

**Obsession**

 **Summary:** "The shadows surrounding him felt alive with the soft, rumbling purr of his name. His head snapped from one corner to another, desperately searching for the source of the sweeping velvet voice. The air was alive with chakra, tingling his senses and obscuring the source." "This may not be love, but, even I can see, I am as owned by you as you are me." [SasuNaru] (Dominant Sasuke); rated M for lemons and language. Warnings: Yaoi, Dubious Consent.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _So I went way overboard writing this, and now it's 3x my normal word amount for chapters. Then again…The first three chapters could easily be made into one…hmmm, maybe I'll start writing longer chapters rather than dividing them up?_

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! It's more talking than sex, but the next chapter should make up for that ;D_

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke!" He screamed, too lost to care if anyone overheard the name coming from his lips. "Fuck! I need—I'm going to—harder!"

Blond locks kissed his sweat slickened face, covering his clenched eyes as his head fell forward. His elbows caved next, as his body slowly lost its will to keep up with their insatiable sex drive. His hips were supported more by the strong hands guiding each thrust than the knees underneath them.

"You know how to ask."

Sasuke's movements had slowed as he gathered his composure to respond, and now he further lessened the intensity to push the writhing blonde to adhere to his demands. His own body begged him to give in to the whines and wishes of the beautifully submissive man below him, but the pleasure of hearing the intended words always far surprised the immediate gratification of giving in to his primal urges.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto begged, losing himself to his desire for more. "Please fuck me harder? Please, I'm so close!"

"Naruto." His name had come out as a snarl, and he could hardly hear it over his own noises of pleasure and pain as Sasuke gave in to his wishes. A pail hand gripped damp, blond hair, shoving down as it gripped. That act of dominance was the final straw.

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name into the bedsheets as he came, Sasuke's cry of release sounding only moments after. Both men slumped into the bed in exhaustion, uncaring to the fact that they were still connected. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's chest as the blonde rolled them to their sides.

Naruto sighed happily as Sasuke's face found the crook of his neck for bites and kisses. He knew now not to ever point out these moments of intimacy to Sasuke, who viewed them as too weak and too close. No matter how brief, Naruto relished the time before Sasuke's walls returned far too much to cause them to rise early.

He pressed his back further into the man engulfing his senses, rolling his hips to find comfort and gripping dark locks of hair to pull him in for an awkwardly angled kiss on the lips.

"Mnn, don't do that Naruto." He hummed without conviction.

"Do whah Sasuke?" Naruto's slurred response further branded his drunk-happy mood.

A firm hand moved to his hip bone, gripping in an attempt to halt its movement against him. Naruto rotated to flash a pout at the man responsible.

"Stop turning me on again."

Sharingan swirled threateningly, but Naruto had still yet to perceive it as necessary to avoid looking at them. This time, he even went as far as hypnotizing himself with their swirl.

"I'm leaving now."

Sasuke no sooner asserted this before he was already at his clothes putting them on. Naruto rolled over to watch, grasping at the thoughts in the fog of his mind for anything that could help relieve the building emptiness in his chest.

'No, Sasuke has been the only one to ever be able to do that.' The tortured teen curled in on himself at the thought, almost losing himself to memories before realizing that if Sasuke just stayed, then the hole would be filled again.

Naruto gazed at the dark man silently from his curled position on the bed. A sad, longing look seeped through his normally care-free features, and he pulled his knees a little tighter to him in preparation to speak.

"Sasuke, why don't you ever stay?" The hurt was clear in his voice, but Sasuke continued dressing as if an irrelevant question had just been asked.

"Hn." He replied in tone, but otherwise only acknowledged that a question was asked of him. The tone was too hard for Naruto to read; which only added frustration to his uncertainty.

"I'm serious you jack ass! I want a serious answer!" Whatever sad state that had consumed the blonde moments before, was lost to his anger. He sat upright, challenging his fleeing friend to meet his gaze.

"We've already talked about this." Sasuke responded dispassionately, meeting Naruto's gaze as he finished dressing, simply to further share with his eyes how unimportant he felt the conversation was.

"No, I just mean the night." A pained sadness once again returned to his features, reigning in some of the anger so that his demeanor now resembled a steady simmer of emotions.

Both men paused for a moment, simply assessing each other. Seeming to find what he needed, Sasuke sighed, and then resigned himself to answering the question. Well, kind of.

"Mother gets snippy when I'm out past curfew." Sasuke responded in his off brand of sarcastic, ironic humor. "Father pretends not to care—he knows I would leave simply because it was no longer a choice to stay. However, it's still not wise to get on his bad side."

"You're an asshole." Naruto muttered to his lap. His shoulders had slumped in on the weight of the apparent dismissal, and, even though he was still sitting, he looked once again curled in on himself.

Sasuke's eyes softened when he realized Naruto had missed who he was referencing, thus missing that he had actually answered him.

"And you're an idiot." It was breathed as an afterthought, the tone almost comforting despite the insult in the words. Naruto looked up pleadingly in response to the slight show of emotion. His body naturally uncurled itself as hope too filled his eyes.

"I have things to do." Sasuke responded curtly, looking away to lessen the impact that gaze had on his control.

"Like, fucking me all day tomorrow?" Naruto's tone was cheerful, and it somehow contained both an innocent and a sexual ring to it. Eyebrows waggled in his usual jokingly-serious show of persuasion.

"Like training." His tone was harsh; a trigger had clearly been hit, but Naruto could only search his brain helplessly as he tried to figure out what about his words could have possibly set the teen off. "So that I can kill my brother, and restore my clan's honor."

'Ah, that trigger.' A hard silence followed the angry, determined words. Both men were tense in the wake of the passionate emotions Naruto hadn't meant to unleash.

"Right." Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't further enrage the driven man before him. Flopping backwards onto the bed, he thought about how to salvage the situation, but quickly gave up on the fruitless endeavor. The memory of Sasuke's joke—about being made to stay—resurfaced in his mind, and he instead contemplated the truth of the statement.

'Fine, if you want to leave, just leave!' He was yelling in his mind, but, even though Sasuke couldn't hear him, it still made him feel a fraction better. 'Just, please, come back again...'

Emptiness once again filled the space anger just had. With a sigh, he rolled so that his back faced the Uchiha; as usual, he did not want to have to see him go. A silence followed the action where he knew that he was being watched carefully.

"What." Sasuke asked in a demanding tone, purposefully lacing it with annoyance to convey his thoughts on Naruto's childish behavior. His response was tan shoulders tensing in the ongoing silence.

'Why doesn't he just leave already? Why is he making such a show out of it this time?' Naruto thought this bitterly to himself. He much preferred when the emptiness that always followed his lover's departures made a clean cut. This time he could practically count each jagged edges made by Sasuke's wavering distance.

"What is it already?" Sasuke asked again with anger, after a few short moments of waiting.

"Nothing." The response was delivered as dead as the word itself. A cold shiver rand down Sasuke's spine—Naruto had never been like this before.

"You've never been one to hold back your feelings." He paused, but there was still no response, so he changed his tactics. "Thinking so hard doesn't suit you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The response wasn't the usual Naruto-level of defensive energy, but it wasn't flat. Progress was progress.

"You look like a constipated dumb-ass." Sasuke continued, smirking at the twitch his words elicited from the blonde. "Your usual idiotic grin is much more attractive." Naruto stilled hauntingly, processing what had just been said, before slowly turning back toward his friend.

"I know I should be upset at the insult, but I think you just complimented my smile." His tone grew progressivity more cheerful. His final words were even accompanied by a hand thrown up to scratch his hair, and his trademark grin.

"Shut up."

Sasuke was happy that his efforts were effective, but he couldn't let Naruto know. He has an image to uphold after all. The blonde would never let him hear the end of it if he knew he was actually being nice.

"But I thought you wanted me to tell you what I was thinking!" Naruto yelled, now with his usual enthusiasm.

"Not if it's as annoying as the rest of the thoughts you've shared so far." Sasuke's tone was joking as well, and he couldn't help but smirk at their banter, especially his obvious upper hand.

"Yeah, it probably is."

Sasuke's smirk soon faded back into a frown, as his friend once again visibly wilted. Naruto was back to looking like Sasuke had punted his puppy out the window, and now he was at a complete loss for how to proceed.

"Naruto…" He asked hesitantly, but in his own way. To anyone who didn't know an Uchiha, it would just have sounded annoyed.

"I love you ok?" The words were rushed, but sincere.

"Duh," was Sasuke's relieved reply. "You were the only one in denial about that." He smirked, his teasing tone resuming their banter.

"Oh yeah! What about you then?!" Naruto declared this in his usual eccentric fashion, further placating his worried friend unconsciously.

"What about me idiot?" Oh how he loved insulting the blonde. "I called you out on it my first visit."

"You're one to talk! Aren't you in denial about loving me?" Naruto's voice gave slightly at the end, signaling that, although he'd said it jokingly, the answer was of utmost importance.

"Hn. No." Sasuke answered quickly, aiming to dispel any hope the man had before it got too dangerous. However, the opposite seemed to be happening.

"Then, you…" Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. Sasuke quickly pieced together that the bright man must have somehow assumed he had rejection his part in being in denial, rather than the intended rejection of love.

"Don't love you." Sasuke finished coldly. He found himself growing uncomfortable, and so he did what he does best—closed himself off from emotions to make the 'right' decision. There was a pause where blue eyes directed their whirling emotions at the bed, before a serious expression overcame Naruto's tan features.

"Then, what is this? What are we even doing with each other?" He asked softly, meeting his gaze directly—challenging him.

"Sex." Sasuke replied simply, but a bit of his off brand of humor could be heard coloring the cold tone. It was accompanied by a subtle smirk.

"How can you stand there and tell me this isn't more than just sex!"

The sentence served as an accusation more than a question. Naruto was visibly furious, but, somehow, he managed to keep control enough to stay seated rather than physically assaulting the haughty teen before him.

"Hn."

This time, Sasuke's response was completely blank, only serving to acknowledge that words were spoken. Blond eyebrows lifted as his eyes rolled in vexation, before furrowing back into his brow as his frown deepened.

"You'd seriously risk your life sneaking out of your place and into mine, every single visit, over 'just sex.'" His indignation and incredulity were seeped into every word. "Aren't there plenty of other easier opportunities for you to fuck?"

"My life is not one of convenience." The tone of that sentence lacked the depth of the words.

Naruto's hands gripped into fists in response. Overwhelmed with the need to elicit a reaction from Sasuke, Naruto's mouth turned to autopilot, attack mode.

"So you want me, just to prove that you can have me or something! Is this a game for you to challenge yourself?"

Naruto's accusations did draw a reaction from the darker teen, but not the one he'd anticipated. Instead of a twitch of anger, or a smirk with a smug response, it looked like Sasuke had completely left this reality. However, in his rage, Naruto didn't even seem to notice. He continued ranting to the room, not caring if the Uchiha brat was listening or not.

" _Itachi, why'd you do his?_ _"_

" _To test the limit of my abilities."_

 _"You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?_ _"_

 _"It was of great importance."_

'I am not like him!'

Sasuke screamed at his memories, hoping to convince the unknown source supplying them to stop their tirade on his emotional stability. Naruto's words drifted back into focus as Sasuke regained touch with the present, but the words he heard only served to push him back into his mind.

"Well fine then! I'll challenge you right here and now!"

" _Like me, you may be one of the few who can unlock the mangekyou sharingan, but there's a catch. Take the life of your best friend. You must kill him."_

" _No brother. Just because you say it, doesn't mean I'm going to listen."_

" _I will get my hands on that power. But not the way you want me to. I'm going to surpass you, and I will do it my way. I will."_

'I will get power my own way!'

The impact of his anger was finally enough to drive away the memories. The outburst of energy also served to stop his blonde in whatever he'd been ranting. The room filled quickly with his dark aura.

In seconds Naruto found himself pinned face first into the bed. His right hand struggled to adjust so that he could breathe, and his left arm was held uncomfortably behind his back. Sasuke leaned forward lecherously to whisper into his captive's ear.

"You're right, what you do for me is WAY more than simply being the ass I get off in." Sasuke smirked at the blush his crude words had elicited. "You are the one person always getting in my way, always somehow surpassing me, but not here. When we're together like this, I own you."

'Sounds healthy.' Naruto thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the pillows.

"I do only what I choose to do. People don't use me, I use them! This sex is about our mental connection, but don't mistake connection for love. I hate you. I hate everything you stand for."

Sasuke once again reminded Naruto of the crazed enemies he'd faced. He was half expecting the clichéd evil laugh followed by a plan for world domination or power to come next. Naruto frowned, not quite sure how to say his thoughts without pushing the unstable man over the edge.

"Sasuke…" his voice faltered, but he son regained the confidence to challenge the other man's truth. "Sasuke! You're a slave to revenge—you think you're free, but you're trapped by your hate!"

"You may be right, but my hate gives me the power to defeat Itachi, and only then will I be free from my path of revenge."

"There's no room for love with so much hatred." Naruto added sadly.

"I don't need love! Love only brings pain! Bonds only serve as ties holding me back from my goals." His words were getting frantic, and he seemed to have forgotten that he was crushing Naruto under his weight.

"Fine, I don't agree with you, but I don't want to fight you right now. I'll drop it if you can tell me one thing." Naruto forced his voice out from under the physical pressure. Sasuke simply removed his weight as his communication to continue.

"Tell me what it is you feel towards me. Everything—not just the hate. I know you feel like you have to answer in a couple words at most to be cool, and that's ok, because I'm sure there's a word out there that describes everything that I am to you. And I want to hear it."

Naruto desperately hoped that his question would bring Sasuke back to a stable headspace, or at least back to being present and aware of things going on outside his mind—namely Naruto.

'Hate doesn't explain why he's here.' He thought confidently. 'Not now, like this, with me.'

"Hn."

"'Hn' is not a feeling!" Anger started to overtake his calm determination, but, luckily, Sasuke interrupted before the situation could escalate again.

"I know idiot, let me think." Naruto's plan seemed to be working—Sasuke had calmed considerably as he thought.

'What you're feeling may not be love, but, even I can tell that I am as owned by you as you are me.' Naruto frowned at his own thought, because it was undeniably true, and it seemed neither of them had the power to do anything about it.

"Obsession." Sasuke stated abruptly. "Obsession is what I feel towards you."

Naruto had no time to ponder the answer, because pale lips were on his, searing his thoughts in their passion. That kiss was like a knife to the chest, but one that he'd willingly take again and again.

'I guess I'm just as obsessed.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _I realized that I'd inadvertently always made Sasuke have the last word/thought, so I decided to change it up a bit XD_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's more talking than sex, but the next chapter, Excess, should make up for that ;D_


	5. Important Update

**AN** : My growing displeasure for this story is compromising my ability to continue writing it. I'm not going to abandon the story. However, I do need to take a break and re-think about what it is that I want to express, and how I'm going to do it.

I feel like this story has fallen flat compared to how I wanted it to be. It feels more like an underwater road with potholes than a river with varying bends and depths. I want my stories to be able to consistently express ideas and leave significant emotional impressions.

My new goal for this story is to practice the above desires, without the need of intricate plot. In other words: I won't allow myself to compensate by simply adding these scenes into a more complex plot (like I initially considered); I plan to intentionally practice expressing specific concepts through their already existing interactions. (ex: Denial).

If I'm successful, Obsession will retain its PWP status and deliciously smutty nature, but will leave you with more than just masturbation inspiration ;P

Luckily, simply writing this had inspired me to organize my intentions. Now all I need to do is figure out how to effectively incorporate them. Then I'll be back on track for continuing the story!


End file.
